Not a muggle fairytale
by noonebutfredweasley
Summary: Evan Lily Winters, far from ordinary, but nowadays who isn't? Not much of a summary, sorry, read if you want to find out more. Rated M to be on the safe side, for particular darker parts of the story
1. Of beginnings

She woke with an abrubt start. Oh, that dream, again. The same one she had been having every night for the past 6 years. It was about her parents. The night that changed her life.

Flashback

She walked down the hallway, attracted by a few fainted POP's that she had heard not nearly five miutes ago. She walked towards the large room at the end of the hallway. Her parents room. She was only five at the time, but she knew enough to understand what the men were saying before they left. They wanted to know where "HE" was. As if her parents could know where someone was without knowing their name. She didn't understand. She walked into the room to see her parents standing there, they looked at her but just stood there, saying nothing.

End

Her parents were being pressed for information that night, not tortured, but close enough. The men had looked through every inch of her parents memories, but could find nothing. Their memories were abused so bad that it had caused permanent damage. They wanted to know where he was, and until recently not even Evan, knew who they meant by he. But it didn't really matter now, her parents were placed in St. Mungo's ward for pemanent spell damage, they could barely even remember how to breathe sometimes. Yes the great magical people that they were, Devin and Jenna Winters, Evans parents, could do magic nomore. The girl Evan, was sent to live with her great Aunt Clara, having nowhere else to go.

It has been six years to the day, and Evan will be starting Hogwarts soon. She was mildly excited, but excited none the less. Her Aunt Clara had lived in a town shared by muggles and magical people alike, Called Ottery St. Catchpole. Evan would spend endless amounts of time exploring the countryside, because it was safe now, well for the time being. When she wasn't out exploring, she was at one of her great Aunt's extravagant parties, held to keep the magical community in contact with eachother. Evan had met many people there, they all knew her, even though she had only recently found out why.

"Evan dear"

"Yes Aunt Clara"

"There is someone here to see you, please come downstairs"

Who would be asking to see her?

"Evan, This is Professor Albus Dumbledore, He is Headmaster-"

She was cut off.

"Headmaster at Hogwarts, Yes i know all about it" Evan said, with a look of excitement in her eyes.

Evan was always a perceptive child, with powers beyond anyones wildest imagination. And some say she was too smart for her own good.

"Ahh, Evan what a pleasure" he spoke suddenly.

"The pleasure is mine Headmaster" She spoke as if she were an adult.

" I Suppose you would be wanting you letter from Hogwarts"

"Yes Sir, but i know that is not why you have come here personally"

"Well Evan, do you know why I have come?"

"Yes Sir" she spoke more softly now, and less knowingly, even though she knew why he was here.

"You want to speak to me about the boy sir, the boy called Harry Potter"

Both Aunt Clara and Dumbledore looked at eachother in amazement. Aunt Clara spoke next.

"I honestly don't know how she knows Albus, but she is so bright, we have nothing but hope for her, and the prophecy, she proves it more and more everyday"

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. "Yes Evan, Harry Potter, do you know who he is"

"Why yes Sir, he is the boy who lived, who defeated Voldemort, and he is ... my cousin"

Aunt Clara studdered at the name. But Dumbledore continued, unaffected, and he spoke to Evan about her cousin. He told her that he wished for her to meet him, but not until he was to enter Hogwarts, which would be in two years time, because he did not yet know anything about wizards, about Voldemort, or about the destiny he had to fullfill. Evan agreed, she took her letter from Dumbledore and she went to Hogwarts, for the next two years, until finally it was the summer before she was to meet him, her cousin, the only other immediate relative she had left, he shared her blood, and that made her very hopeful.


	2. Of ends

She was sitting outside her Aunts House, waiting for her father's cousin and his daughter to show up. She loved them, other than her Aunt Clara, and Harry of course, they were the only other family she had known. There were two faint pop's in the distance, she had seen them, Her Uncle, well not really uncle but thats what she called him, and her cousin.

"Uncle Ted!! Dora!! I've missed you so much"

Yes they were none other then Ted Tonks, and his methamorphmagus daughter, Nymphadora.

"Evan! We've missed you too. How are you holding up dear?" Uncle Ted said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, I'm alright" she was telling the truth, she had lost loved ones before, so this wasn't going to be different.

"Is Clara awake?" he asked.

"Yes, the healers suspect that today will be her last day with us" looking at a cloud in the distance.

Uncle Ted went in to see Aunt Clara, to finalize the arrangements for them to take Evan to their place.

You see Aunt Clara was very old, and her magic had died down a bit, so she was ready to face death, but her only concern was Evan, and how she wanted her to have the best life. Aunt Clara was quite wealthy, and she had left all of her possessions, and her fortune to Evan, because she had no children of her own. Yes she left her everything, everything that is, except for the house, which would be going to the possession of Aunt Clara's Cousin, whom Evan did not know. Added to the considerable amount of gold she already had from her parents, Evan was the wealthiest witch of her age. But this didn't matter to her. She was a simple girl, only wishing for family, friends, and maybe a chocolate frog or two.

"Evan, has Dumbledore been to see you yet?" Dora asked

"No not yet, his letter said he would be here sometime today though" she nodded reassuringly.

Just then Dumbledore appeared, as if saying his name had summoned him.

"Ahh Evan, Nymphadora, how are we on this most blissful of days"

"Ohh fine Professor" Dora stated.

"Evan I have come with your instructions, about the task i have asked you to do"

"Yes Headmaster, I know"

"But of course, with powers like yours, how could you not"

It was true, Evan was born into a prophecy, very old, older than Dumbledore himself. She was anticipated for many decades, to be the reincarnated soul of the most powerful Witch of all time, the witch known by many names, but one in particular, Mother Nature. Not the mother nature that muggles hear tall tales about, But a witch who had great power of the world around her. For example she didn't need a broom to fly, a wand to do magic, or a pot to brew potions. She simply thought and she did, she wanted and it came, and so on and so forth. Despite all this though, she was the most normal girl you could imagine, only wishing to get good grades, play quidditch (on a broom of course) and, pull an occasional prank or two with her best friends, the weasley twins.

Well everything was finalized, Aunt Clara had passed, and Evan went to live with Uncle Ted, Aunt Dromeda, and Dora. Only to leave the next day to complete the task Dumbledore asked her to, which was to retrieve her cousin, Harry Potter...


	3. Of it'all in between

Evan was on the train going to London. She was going to do the task Dumbledore assigned her, and to meet her cousin Harry Potter. Once in London she was to drop her trunk off at the Leaky Cauldron, and catch a cab to Little Whinging, Surrey. But as it was a long train ride, Evan drifted into a light sleep, Dreaming of her first trip to Hogwarts two years ago, where she met up with her best friends from Ottery St. Catchpole, the Weasley twins, and where she had met her other best friend, Katie Bell.

She was dreaming for what felt like hours, when the train stopped.

"King's Cross Station, London" she heard the loudspeaker call out.

She walked out into the crisp September air and began to do what she set out to do. After she got her stuff to the Leaky Cauldron, she returned to the outside and hailed a cab.

"Where to Miss?" said a young man who Evan recognized to be a wizard.

"Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey" she said to the cabby

"Alright Miss" he said

"I didn't know that wizards drive cabs.." she said with haste

"Oh, well we only pick up the wizards and witches we see around London"

"Very well then" she said before staring out the window

Sometime later they arrived at the destination and she got out, paid the cabby and said farewell.

She walked up to the front door of number four, and stood there only for a moment with hesitation, before ringing the doorbell. A very skinny, pale looking muggle woman answered and looked very shocked at what she saw.

"L-Li-Lily?!" said the woman, having a scared voice.

"No M'am, my name is Evan. Lily, your sister, was my aunt, and I have been told I bear resemblence to her" which was true, even though she was only her aunt through marriage. "May I come in then?" Evan asked, she did not want to wait much longer

"Uh .. Well .. Yes .. Yes of course" she said, a little reluctantly.

"I don't mean to intrude but I wish to speak with Harry" she looked at me as if she had already known I was going to say that.

"My husband won't like that too much, but i suppose" she lead Evan into a room where sat a portly man with a red face and a young boy who she could've mistaken for a pig if he wasn't wearing clothes.

"Vernon, this here is Evan, she has come to speak with Harry" the man turned to look at her, she knew all about muggles of course and blended right in as if she were one of them.

"What" he began slightly intrigued "What is this about then?"

Evan was afraid to answer because she surely knew what his reaction would be.

"I've come to tell Harry about his parents, and to invite him into the world of, well, wizards" Evan backed away, because the man looked as if someone turned his face into a giant grape.

"No Way In Bloody 'ell!! Get Out!!" Evan is not easily intimidated, so she simply sighed and turned to him speaking calmly but sternly.

"Now you listen here, It is not for you to decide what I tell him, and he is going to know, he will also be attending Hogwarts, Starting tomorrow. Now if you will please lead me to him, I will be out of your home shortly" Vernon looked as if he were about to explode but it was Petunia who spoke.

"So he will be going for the whole year?"

"Yes and returning to you for a few weeks every summer" Evan knew she could go see Harry now.

She walked out into the back yard, where Petunia had told her Harry could be found.

As she walked up to him, smile on her face, he began to smile too.

"Hello Harry, I'm Evan Lily Winters" she beamed at him

he smile back and said in a calm manner "I've seen you before, in my dreams"

"No Harry that wasn't me, that was your mother, I look a lot like her"

"You knew my mother?"

"Well no not exactly... you see Harry, I'm Your cousin"

"Wha' ... but ... but you can't be, my cousin?"

"I know this is probably a lot for you to swallow Harry, but 'tis true"

Evan began to tell him all about their family and about Harry being a wizard, she told him everything of course except his destiny, which Dumbledore advised her not to, so to not completely ruin him. After she was done telling him, well convincing him, seeing as he didn't believe her, they left, together for the first time to go to Hogwarts .. and the rest, well, is history.


End file.
